


an ever-failing present

by de_Clare



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Bacchae - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Paradise Lost, TERFs, The False God is Senile, kyriarchy, that warlock with the bunny ears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_Clare/pseuds/de_Clare
Summary: The Dark Lord is trapped in the mind of the False God. In the ensuing power vacuum, the Church of Night schisms between Faustus Blackwood’s “Kyriarchy” of warlocks and a death cult devoted to the “Sacred Feminine.”





	an ever-failing present

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: This idea is somewhat ambitious, so I may edit previously-posted text.
> 
> A/N 2: The story deals with some intense and topical representations of gender oppression and transmisogyny in an incipiently-authoritarian context...kinda like the show does. Please feel free to discuss thoughts, questions and reactions.

The Dark Lord was bound in the simultaneity—the mind of the False God, in which all time is present. Trapped in his final and most degenerate form—the toad—at the critical juncture when the humans must be seduced by the fruit of knowledge. But he wasn’t the same vengeful demon he had been at the dawn of humanity, twisted and tormented with the spurned love of an angel. Dominion over an obedient cult had made him complacent and lazy. Senile, even, like the False God. Could such a pathetic, dissipated creature induce the primordial Eve to taste the fruit from the poisoned tree? Truly—their maker hadn’t been bluffing about its lethal nature. Its fruit was a venomous red and these upright primates knew instinctively that it would burn their guts from the inside. And the Dark Lord wallowed in a half-dry watering hole, alert for the stealthy jaws of crocodiles and pelicans.

Lilith had planned this well. If he failed, the vine of the human species would wither, and she would hold dominion over an eternal prelapsarian world, in the infinite but vacant mind of a demented deity.

The disappearance of the Dark Lord had rent the fabric of witch society, opening a volatile power vacuum, not just in Sabrina’s coven, but in the whole of the witch world. Before the Dark Lord’s disappearance, Father Blackwood had successfully institutionalized a formal “Kyriarchy” of Warlocks in the Church of Night—barring witches from roles of authority above warlocks, banning female leadership in the Church’s worship and liturgy, and even reserving certain of the more potent forms of magic for men—but the sudden departure of their deity had led to a terrible backlash against his representative on earth.

A new Diannic cult had infected the covens, furtive and merciless as a plague. They claimed to worship the Sacred Feminine, and withdrew together into the forests for ecstatic maenad-like rites, in which animals—and sometimes mortal and warlock men—would be torn to pieces in the blood lust. But as they organized, they took leadership of whole covens, after which purges of degenerates and patriarchal sympathizers, including witches who had contractually submitted to (or married) warlocks, would quickly burn through the congregation. The war was not yet in the open in the Church of Night, but waited, restless for its cathartic schism.

The only conviction the two cults shared was the expeditious murder of Sabrina Spellman and her loved ones.


End file.
